Battle For Your Life
|Row 1 title = Genre|Row 1 info = Battle|Row 2 title = Began|Row 2 info = 2018, remake 12/21/19|Row 3 title = Episodes created|Row 3 info = 0}}'Battle for Your Life '(or simply BYL or BFYL) is an object show created by FANDOM Creeper. It is hosted by Zbox 5x and has a 50 contestants. It likely will not take place because the creator has no actual experience in the subject Overview ☀What happens is, instead of going on challenges, they just sorta gotta survive. There are challenges along the way, but it's kinda like choose your own challenge. They're like single-player challenges, not competitive ones. Anyway, RNG/dice-roller programs will decide what items they get, or how good they are at their challenge, and they'll be rewarded with points. At the end, the bottom 10 losers will be up for voting. Viewers vote their health, damage, smarts, and speed up or down in any way they want. Once voting is over, the next episode is released, and their new stats come in, which come into play in the next challenge. The challenges get harder, so if their stats are too weak, they're eliminated. Multiple contestants can be eliminated in one episode, or none! The way the RNG works is, it's a 1 in 50 chance at the beginning, but as their stats increase, their RNG roll makes it more and more likely for them to win the challenge They all compete for a mansion, their survival, and 5 million dollars. Recommended characters/New characters are planned to come in. This is one of the object shows that doesn't plan on having eliminated contestants come back, but it may happen. Rules A list of rules * When you start, there are 50 contestants. Contestants must choose a path, and try to complete the challenge that the path has as quickly and as efficiently as possible. ** Contestants who get 1st will get a +2 token. 2nd is a damage token, and 3rd is a health token. Contestants may use these during voting, and voting only ** Contestants will be awarded more points the quicker they finish. At the end of the challenge, the bottom 10 contestants will be up for voting, and will get their stats changed to make things more/less efficient for them * Killing other contestants is completely allowed, as the master recoverey center will recover them at the nearest checkpoint * All elimination is based on an RNG program run by the creator, but with higher stats, negative outcomes are way lower, and positives higher Episodes * BFYL 1: River Crossing CharactersBlack Hole Gains His Limbs All the characters Hosts/Officials -Zbox 5x -Zbox 5s Contestants #Medally - Jock #Hot Dog Cart - Glutton #Apple - Apple from IIII #Marshmallow - Marshmallow from IIII #Papaya - Selfish and Greedy but ok still #Toothpasty #Fluoride #Sealant #Sickle #Dagger #Anvil #Bomby #Coiny #Nickel #Dime #Fudge #Rubik's Cube #Timer #Clocky #Hanglider #Radary #Spooly #Hammer #Hamster Ball #Extraterrestrial Space Rock Transporter That Gives Information To Aliens From Outer Space Trying To Invade The Earth That Looks Like A Random Rock And So Is Nicknamed Stone But Is Not Rocky, He's Stone (Stone) (Esrttgitafosttitetlarrasinsbinrhs) #Viney #8-Ball #Cellphone #Fries #Eraser #Pen #Blocky #Yin Yang #Test Tube #Beaker #Shovelly #Balance Beam #Cinammon #Kale #Soap #Poley Other -Zbox 5 -Speedcube (I guess?) -Mansion's Ghost 1 -Rod -Rod Burn -Digital Clocky -The Other Half of Pinwheel -Net -Swordy Gallery Scythe (New).png|Scythe Radary.png|Radary YinYang2018Pose.png|Yin Yang TestTube-0.png|Test Tube BubbleBFDIVC.png|Bubble PenBFDIVC.png|Pen EraserBFDIVC.png|Eraser OLDblocky.png|Blocky ClockIDFBVC.png|Clocky Firey Jr,.png|Firey GelatinBFDIVC.png|Gelatin Elim112coiny.png|Coiny NickelBFDIVC.png|Nickel Apple Pose.png|Apple MarshmallowMO2.png|Marshmallow GolfballBFDIA4voting.png|Golf Ball Snowball2.png|Snowball 8-ball wiki pose.png|8-ball BasketballIDFBVC.png|Basketball Leafy 2020.png|Leafy Pound2.png|Pound Trivia TBA Voting When episodes begin, this is where you vote stuff Category:Shows Category:BFOC Category:FC Shows